


Meetings

by CapNstuff



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Creampie, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, First Meetings, Marvel Universe, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Public Sex, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapNstuff/pseuds/CapNstuff
Summary: Steve had a meeting and you had a mission to ruin it.Prompt: “Come here and sit on my lap.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122





	Meetings

Steve pushed up the glasses that were falling off of the bridge of his nose. Warm, fresh coffee and vanilla flavored creamer lifted up into his nose. It smelled like pure bliss and he smiled just a bit as he knew who was making the batch. You were always the last one to wake up in the morning, most of the Avengers were morning people.

The smile spread wider across his face at the thought of you lurking around the kitchen with bedhead hair and one of his oversized t-shirts. He turned back to his stack of reports on the table and tried to concentrate on getting them done. In about twenty minutes, there was going to be an important meeting with everyone in his office and he wanted nothing to do afterward but spend the rest of the day with his girl.

His heart couldn’t help but palpitate as he could hear the soft pads of your feet hit the hardwood floors, trotting quietly over to his office. He tried to concentrate on the work in front of him but his mind couldn’t help his mind going into thoughts only about his infatuation with you.

You peaked over into his office and saw him intently working on some paperwork. You stood there for just a bit, contemplating going into the room further to bother him but before you could speak yourself, his gruff voice stood prominent in the spacious room. “Come here and sit on my lap.” You tipped a smile and slowly walked over to him, placing yourself into his lap.

His beard tickled your neck which made you slightly giggle. His strong arms wrapped around your torso and your back hit his chest. He tried to go back to his work, he could feel your eyes on his hands which made him silently chuckle. You had always loved his large calloused hands. You loved watching them flip the pages of books or grip an iced coffee or grip your neck.

The deep, warming smell of your arousal made his heart thump and stomach flip over. He could hear your fast, steady breaths, and rapid heartbeat that made his mind feel fuzzy. Before he could do anything your voice flooded through his ears. “Can you put your cock in me, daddy?” 

He practically groaned at the soft innocence caressing the squeak of your voice. He knew the little game, and you were very much not innocent. But he wanted this as much as you did. 

“Of course, babygirl.” He lifted you up for a second to take his cock out and then he sat you back down, opening your folds with the tip of his cock. The oversized t-shirt spilling all around his thighs, the two of you were groaning quietly.

He had filled you up so perfectly, his length and thickness had touched you in all the right places. The two of you just sat like that keeping each other warm and fuzzy. He continued doing his work, occasionally writing on the pieces of paper and putting them on another stack of papers.

You had whined into his neck a couple of times when he would shift his body a little bit. He chuckled and told you to wait which of course you obeyed. You had gotten punished last night, and the teasing was relentless so you were determined to behave. The feeling of his hard cock resting between your aching pussy made your heart swoon. Your daddy knew exactly how to take care of you and what you wanted. It was almost soothing, the teasing of his tip sometimes going into just the right place and your walls keeping him heated.

His eyes widened a bit as he looked at the clock on his desk and sighed. “What’s wrong, daddy?” He took the pair of glasses off of his face and placed it on the desk. “I have a meeting in two minutes-” 

“Oh, I’ll just-” You were about to stand up and get off of his lap but he grabbed your hips and pulled you back down. “Don’t, babydoll. There is no way in hell I’m letting those idiots take away our time.” You smiled and nodded, pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

He shifted your body so that you were now facing him, your breasts pressing firmly against his broad chest. You placed your face into his neck, occasionally pressing some kisses. His body froze a bit as the first person arrived which was Sam, Bucky, and Wanda.

“Why is y/n here? Is she okay?” Steve’s heavily laced innocence made your eyes widen a bit. “No, she says she’s not feeling well. She thinks it may have been the food she ate yesterday. She wanted a bit of comfort.” His salty voice was tied with concern and sadness. Damn, he was good. You could practically picture his creased eyebrows and pouty lips.

The rest of the Avengers and some Agents had all arrived and the meeting began. He and the others started talking about some plan with destroying Hydra but you were barely listening. Your ears were ringing at Steve’s even harder cock pressing up against that savoring spot. You bit onto his neck, trying to restrain yourself from moaning for everyone to hear.

Your juices started running up and down his cock, making him slick and wet. He could hear your small, tiny whimpers that escaped your throat occasionally. He had to close his eyes for a second in fear that he would stop everything and take you right here. You wanted him so badly and he wasn’t even moving. You wanted him to the point of it sounding like you were in pain from the loss of friction.

You bit your lip as you just couldn’t take it anymore, your pussy was pulsating at this point for anything to happen. “We’ll have to infiltrate-” You started to move your hips slightly, making dure to get the grinding you needed but not enough to get caught. Your movements had made Steve completely stop his sentence and he had to cover it up with a cough.

“Oh, shit. Are you getting sick too, old man?” He shook his head as he took a deep breath and glared at Bucky’s knowing look. He could hear and smell the two of you, making him roll his eyes as he walked into the room.

“I’m okay, Sam. Thanks.” He continued to try as hard as he could to not make any movements to give away that you were slowly riding him. Your mouth pressed small kisses up and down his neck, it was agonizingly slow so the spit of your tongue wasn’t too loud. His hand moved slowly, moving your skirt up so he could fit his hand inside.

You had to bite your lip even harder at his hand circling your clit and folds. He groaned very loudly at your wetness covering his whole finger. He wanted to be proud, his babygirl was getting all riled up at just his cock being inside of you but then he froze at the realization. Everybody was staring at him, wide eyes at his groan almost sounding animalistic. Luckily though, Bucky was there to explain.

“I think even Steve may be getting sick. Maybe we should have a meeting another time.” Everybody packed up their things and left the office without another word. Bucky quickly mouthed ‘you owe me’ while smirking and walking out the door, shutting the door behind him.

Steve halted your movements, making you gasp. He harshly grabbed your cheeks, pulling your face towards him. “You did that on purpose, didn’t you? You wanted Daddy to take you in front of everyone, want them to know that you’re mine.” You yelped in surprise when his hand came in contact with your ass, slapping it harshly. Steve took you immediately off of his lap to your dismay and cries but he surprisingly then pinned you onto the desk. The ruffling and crinkling of the papers were sounded as they hit your back.

“You want daddy’s cock, don’t you, babydoll?” You nodded vigorously as he leaned a bit closer, his prominent now clothed cock pressing up against your wet pussy. “Then daddy’s going to give you what you want.” Your eyes widened at the sound of his buckle hitting the floor. Normally, you would be punished for this kind of thing but Steve seemed to give you what you wanted this time. He was lightning fast, his lips connected with yours. The kiss was rough and passionate with teeth clashing and his tongue fighting against yours. 

“Since you love disobeying me, This time, I’m going to give you exactly what you want.” He didn’t even pull your skirt down before ramming his cock between your folds. It made you cry out so loud, you thought the whole compound heard you. He moved your legs so that they were wrapped around his hips.

He inserted his cock again, going at a very fast and hard pace, not taking any mercy as his moans filled the air. “You wanted daddy’s cock so badly that you disobeyed me. I’ve told you before that you don’t move unless I tell you to.” Your back moved back and forth on the large desk and your whimpered cries were loud. You barely nodded at him and his eyes were only trained on you.

He slapped your ass harshly, pain, and pleasure all blending into one. “d-daddy!” He could feel your walls clenching already and he smiled a bit. “P-please, daddy!” He grunted and continued at the fast pace with his cock touching your sweet spot. You tried to hold it in a bit, not wanting Steve to be mad if you came too soon. You never wanted to disappoint Steve but his facial expression seemed to swell with satisfaction. “Daddy, can I come? Please?” He grunted as the click sounds of his cock going into your pussy was luscious and mouth-watering.

“Yes, baby. Don’t hold it in. Come on my cock.” You screamed out his name as loud as you could, your body convulsing at the pleasure Steve was sending you to. That little bundle of nerves your belly had locked in had fully made its release and you were seeing stars.

However, Steve never halted his movements, he was still pounding into you, hard and fast. You had just come so the sensations of his cock started to get a little too much.“Daddy, I-I can’t-” He shushed you gently, but the two of you knew that you could. You could never get tired of his cock pleasuring your holes. “You can, baby. My sweet girl can come all over my cock again, can’t she?” You nodded and gasped, gripping the sides of the desk harshly.

“D-daddy I-” His forehead connected to yours as he whispered sweet nothings and praises into your ears. Your orgasm never wasted time again, that sweet knot came undone. But this time you squirted all over his cock, rushing water released all over him. His eyes snapped towards yours and his mouth was agape. You were almost embarrassed, you hadn’t meant to come so hard that water gushed out of you. “Look at you, babydoll. Daddy’s so proud.” 

However, unbeknownst to you, Steve had thought it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. He thought about your sweet wetness that was all over his cock and even a little got onto his shirt. A large grunt left his mouth as he came into your pussy. His come was deep inside you and dripping out from your beautiful pussy. His cock was sheen looking from your juices spread all around it. He looked like he was glowing with pride which made you swoon. 

However, that all halted when his eyes became dark and solid, a prominent smirk caressing his features. “You’re going to be punished, you moved without asking. But don’t worry, we have all night, babydoll.”


End file.
